1. Technical Field
The subject application relates to a guide for a card reader and in particular, a swipe guide for guiding the insertion of a financial payment card into a card reader.
2. Introduction
The increasing prevalence of mobile computing devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers has spurred an increase in popularity for attachable peripheral devices. In some instances, attachable card readers can be used in conjunction with a host device, such as a smartphone, e.g., for use as a mobile point-of-sale (POS) terminal. In some such configurations, the card reader can be coupled to the smartphone by inserting a plug of the card reader into a headphone port of the smartphone.